


a brits way to space

by Agentfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Multi, SO5 agents of shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentfitzsimmons/pseuds/Agentfitzsimmons
Summary: Jemma is left behind instead of fitz when the team are taken to space. She visits an old teammate for help.[based on 5x05 but with Jemma instead of Fitz]





	a brits way to space

Jemma had only just managed to get out of there, and she was relieved to say the least. One moment she was sat there, relaxed, in the diner and then the power cut off. After that, her team was gone and she was confused and worried. Armed guards had flooded into the diner and started asking questions. She'd hit one of them over and made a run for the exit. 

Shield had taught her a lot, either way she wouldn't have been able to escape that four years ago.

She looked around at the deserted roads and street and sighed to herself. She headed to the nearest set of trees and hid there, hoping the guards wouldn't find her. She attempted calling her friends but none of them were answer. 

She looked back at the diner for a split second before looking at her phone hopelessly  
"Where are you?" She asked to a sill picture of her, fitz and daisy on her phone.   
She was about to put her phone back in her pocket before she got an anonymous text message

'I'd duck if I were you'  
The text message said. Jemma just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before gunshots rang out and she easily ducked down.   
She looked behind her and the guards were on the floor, ,they would've found her if they hadn't had been shot

"I've faced worse" a familiar British accent said from behind her

"Hunter..." Jemma said in relief and turned around to face him "how are you here....how did you know to come and help me...."

"Well luckily for you I was nearby...I was about to grab a beer and then I heard a man mention your name...and something about you running off. I figured it couldn't be good so I checked it out"

Jemma couldn't help but smile "what are the chances of us being close by" 

"Where are the others?" Hunter asked curiously

"They're....actually I don't know. They just vanished..." Jemma said "do you think you could help me find them?" 

"Definitely...if it means I can help you and the team" hunter said putting the gun back in his holster   
"We better get moving...there are more guards coming over"

Jemma just nodded as hunter led the way to the nearest vehicle.


End file.
